memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Corps of Engineers
| setting image = | caption =The USS da Vinci | crew image = | caption2 = |}} Star Trek: Corps of Engineers (formerly Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) was a series of eBooks begun in 2000. Created by Keith R.A. DeCandido and John J. Ordover, it depicted the adventures of the crew of the a Saber-class starship assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, or S.C.E. The series ran through mid 2007, before the Star Trek original eBook line was placed on hiatus. Major Characters *Captain David Gold *Commander Sonya Gomez *Lt. Commander Kieran Duffy *Lt. Commander Mor glasch Tev *Commander Domenica Corsi *Dr. Elizabeth Lense *Dr. Sarjenka *Crewperson Fabian Stevens *Crewperson P8 Blue (aka "Pattie") *Crewperson Soloman (formerly "110") *Crewperson Carol Abramowitz *Crewperson Bart Faulwell **''For a full list of crew members, see: USS da Vinci personnel.'' Interseries connections Several CoE installments featured an earlier, 23rd century S.C.E. team, based aboard the and headed by Lieutenant Mahmud al-Khaled. This crew later played a key role in the Star Trek: Vanguard series. Following the end of the original eBook series, several CoE characters appeared or were mentioned in subsequent novels, including Star Trek: Destiny: Lost Souls and A Singular Destiny. Ebooks ''Star Trek: S.C.E. #The Belly of the Beast'' by Dean Wesley Smith #''Fatal Error'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Hard Crash'' by Christie Golden #''Interphase, Part One'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Interphase, Part Two'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Cold Fusion'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Invincible, Part One'' by David Mack & Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Invincible, Part Two'' by David Mack & Keith R.A. DeCandido #''The Riddled Post'' by Aaron Rosenberg #'' '' Epilogue: Here There Be Monsters by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Ambush'' by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur #''Some Assembly Required'' by Scott Ciencin & Dan Jolley #''No Surrender'' by Jeff Mariotte #''Caveat Emptor'' by Ian Edginton & Mike Collins #''Past Life'' by Robert Greenberger #'' '' by Glenn Hauman #''Foundations, Book One'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Foundations, Book Two'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Foundations, Book Three'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Enigma Ship'' by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #''War Stories, Book 1'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''War Stories, Book 2'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Wildfire, Book 1'' by David Mack #''Wildfire, Book 2'' by David Mack #''Home Fires'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Age of Unreason'' by Scott Ciencin #''Balance of Nature'' by Heather Jarman #''Breakdowns'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Aftermath'' by Christopher L. Bennett #''Ishtar Rising, Book 1'' by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #''Ishtar Rising, Book 2'' by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels #''Buying Time'' by Robert Greenberger #''Collective Hindsight, Book One'' by Aaron Rosenberg #''Collective Hindsight, Book Two'' by Aaron Rosenberg #''The Demon, Book 1'' by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills #''The Demon, Book 2'' by Loren L. Coleman & Randall N. Bills #''Ring Around the Sky'' by Allyn Gibson #'' '' by Kevin Killiany #''Grand Designs'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''Failsafe'' by David Mack #''Bitter Medicine'' by Dave Galanter #''Sargasso Sector'' by Paul Kupperberg #''Paradise Interrupted'' by John S. Drew #''Where Time Stands Still'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''The Art of the Deal'' by Glenn Greenberg #''Spin'' by J. Steven York & Christina F. York #''Creative Couplings, Book 1'' by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #''Creative Couplings, Book 2'' by Glenn Hauman & Aaron Rosenberg #''Small World'' by David Mack #''Malefictorum'' by Terri Osborne #''Lost Time'' by Ilsa J. Bick #'' '' by John J. Ordover #''Fables of the Prime Directive'' by Cory Rushton #'' '' by Keith R.A. DeCandido #''Wounds, Book 1'' by Ilsa J. Bick #''Wounds, Book 2'' by Ilsa J. Bick #''Out of the Cocoon'' by William Leisner #'' '' by Kevin Killiany #''Blackout'' by Phaedra M. Weldon #''The Cleanup'' by Robert T. Jeschonek #'' '' by Terri Osborne #''The Future Begins'' by Steve Mollmann & Michael Schuster #''Echoes of Coventry'' by Richard C. White #''Distant Early Warning'' by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore #''10 is Better Than 01'' by Heather Jarman #''Many Splendors'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido ''Star Trek: Corps of Engineers'' *''Turn the Page, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore *Troubleshooting, by Robert Greenberger *The Light, by Jeff D. Jacques *The Art of the Comeback, by Glenn Greenberg *Signs from Heaven, by Phaedra M. Weldon * , by Ilsa J. Bick *Remembrance of Things Past, Book I, by Terri Osborne *Remembrance of Things Past, Book II, by Terri Osborne Other Works *Field Expediency, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore ''(Tales of the Dominion War) *''An Easy Fast, by John J. Ordover ''(Tales from the Captain's Table) Print Compilations #''Have Tech, Will Travel'' -- collects eBooks 1-4 #''Miracle Workers'' -- collects eBooks 5-8 #''Some Assembly Required'' -- collects eBooks 9-12 #''No Surrender'' -- collects eBooks 13-16 #''Foundations'' -- collects eBooks 17-19 #''Wildfire'' -- collects eBooks 20-24 #''Breakdowns'' -- collects eBooks 25-28 #''Aftermath'' -- collects eBooks 29-36 #''Grand Designs'' -- collects eBooks 37-42 #''Creative Couplings'' -- collects eBooks 43-49 #''Wounds'' -- collects eBooks 50-56 #''Out of the Cocoon''-- collects eBooks 57-60 #''What's Past'' -- collects eBooks 61-66 Appendices Connections External link * Category:Series Category:CoE media